


Your Eyes Are Like Galaxies

by MsRandom



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it’s so fluffy, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: While her friends gaze out at a whole galaxy, the Doctor is looking at something she thinks is much more pretty.





	Your Eyes Are Like Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It’s not that great, but I tried.

Your Eyes Are Like Galaxies  
Team TARDIS had had an uneventful day (for once) and were now relaxing looking at the stars on the edge of the ship. The Doctor sat one leg dangling off the edge and one placed precariously next to where she had perched herself. Yaz, from her place next to her, thought she looked dangerously close to falling off, so, she kept one hand ready to reach out and grab her if she began to topple.

Graham and Ryan, from behind the two girls, stood in awe of what they were seeing. Despite having visited many alien planets, nothing could prepare you for seeing a whole galaxy up close in real life. The Doctor had told them this, and they’d believe her, but they hadn’t really understood the depth of it. They couldn’t tear their eyes from it. And neither could Yaz, but the Doctor wasn’t looking at that.

She was gazing at Yaz as though she was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. 

Yaz turned and glanced at her in wonder and both women looked away in embarrassment, blushing profusely. Ryan and Graham shared a look. And went back inside with apologies and excuses.

Yaz and the Doctor day there in relative silence, neither of them daring to look at the other for more than a split second. When they made eye contact, they both looked away again and waited a little before sneaking another look. They continued doing this until the Doctor could resist no longer, and broke the comfortable silence. 

She took a deep breath and gazed into Yaz’s eyes. “You have eyes like galaxies. Wait, no, your eyes are more beautiful than galaxies. Wait, I’m messing this up like I always do.” She sighed and went to stand up, but Yaz grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.  
“Stay.” She said simply and the Doctor smiled and sat down.  
“I’ve never been any good at this.” She confided in Yaz, “But I really like you. Like, really, really like you as in love you.” Yaz didn’t say anything, she just sat there, mouth agape and speechless. “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry! It’s fine, we can pretend this never happened-‘’

Yaz cut her off with a kiss and the Doctor sat there, also in shock. When Yaz pulled away, apology already on her lips, the Doctor kissed her and she kissed her back. “I love you too, Doctor.” Yaz said lovingly.

And that was where their first kiss was, the first of many. A kiss on the backdrop of a whole galaxy. You don’t get that everyday, but you do with the Doctor.


End file.
